The Twilight Maiden
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: On a moonlit night, Aneka remembers her first love Atem. But unknown to her somebody has been watching her... AtemxOC KaibaxKisara
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is based off a number of things, Blackbird mainly (Its a manga, its soooo epic!) though I have no idea where the vampire idea came from. I don't even like twilight! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Aneka cried "Please don't leave..."<em>

_"I'm sorry Aneka, but I promise, one day I will return..." The boy told her._

Aneka shot up from her bed, clutching the sheets. She shivered from the cold. "That dream..." she heard a crow outside, cawing. Her head snapped toward the window. Why had she left the balcony doors open? Wait... why WERE the balcony doors open? She'd shut it before she went to bed! She got out of her bed and went over to shut the doors. Her thin white dress blew lightly in the eerie breeze of midnight. Giving her skin goose bumps. She noticed that it was a full moon. Instead of shutting the balcony doors she walked onto the balcony. Looking up at the moon, she began to wonder why she had been dreaming about that boy again. It had been ages ago that had happened... why was she dreaming about it all these years later? Was she secretly hoping he would return for her and sweep her off her feet, get married and live happily ever after? It had just been a silly childish promise. She knew that he would never return for her, but there was no denying the fact that deep down, she wanted him to come back.

She sighed _He was my first love... I bet he's in highschool now, like me, probably with a girlfriend _The very thought broke her heart. But she couldn't help but remember him, he was short like her, but he had deep, violet eyes. Unlike any she had ever seen before. His hair truely was a work of art, Black, gold and purple in a style she couldn't describe. She felt guilty though, she couldn't remember his name... But she still hoped she would see him again.

_Don't bother getting your hopes up Aneka..._ she thought _He left a long time ago and he's never coming back. _Aneka looked down and sighed, even though she didn't want to admitt it, it was true. She longed to hear his voice again, to hold his hand again. Yet she had to face up to the reality that he wasn't coming back. Ever. She shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts.

Secretly, unknown to Aneka, somebody had been watching her from the house's garden. Violet eyes gazed up at her from the darkness of the shadows cast by the moon. _Aneka... you have become even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined... _Atem had been watching Aneka the entire time she had been on the balcony and a little before that. He had been he one that opened the balcony doors. He longed to touch her again, but he knew he could not and it pained him not to. They were so close yet so far...

Atem sighed, he wanted to be with her so badly, he felt even worse when he told her he had to leave. All he wanted to do was protect her, but he'd hurt her whilst doing it. She couldn't even comprehend why he'd left her. Ever since he'd first saw her, he knew there was something special about her, he'd only found out because his father had told him... Then again there was something 'special' about himself and his family. Atem was a vampire, not only that, but he was the head of his clan. Many misunderstood vampires, they were not always blood thirsty, they could go months without drinking humans and the majority of the time they ate human food. Certain bloodlines or clans could do certain things, like his bloodline enabled him to go out in sunlight. Another example would be his cousin Seto's ability to control lightning. A lot of vampires were very honourable, but others... were just plain evil. They were the ones that drank blood 24/7 and murdered entire families for it.

Aneka, now she was special too. She wasn't a vampire, but she was something important to them. She was the twilight maiden. Only one twilight maiden is born once every hundred years. If the head of a clan is to marry a twilight maiden, the clan will prosper, if a vampire, or any creature of the night is to kill and eat/drink the blood of the twilight maiden they will gain immortallity. How could Atem tell that Aneka is the twilight maiden? The twilight maiden always has a birthmark in the shape of a cresent moon somewhere on her body. In this case, it was inbetween Aneka's shoulder blades on her back. He'd seen it when he was little when they went swimming. However, he had kept this a secret to stop Aneka being kidnapped or killed.

It had pained him to leave her, but he'd done it to protect her.

Aneka shivered when she felt another breeze against her exposed skin. She decided to try and get some more sleep, just as she went to turn to go back inside a strong hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. "Stay still girl," a masculine voice growled in her ear. Her heart raced, how did that man get there? Had he broken in? She froze when she felt something sharp run down her neck. She looked down, expecting to see a knife, but her blue eyes widened when she saw it was his teeth! Wait... were those fangs? What was going on?

The man dragged her into her room and the doors slammed behind them. She began to struggle against him, desperate to get free but he was too strong. He threw her onto the bed and she got a proper look at him, he was much, much larger than her. He was tanned, had jet black hair and had an enormous chin. Aneka was shaking, large fangs portruded from his mouth. He suddenly flipped her over and she squeeked, she tried to get away but the man said something in a weird language and as if by magic her arms were bound by thick, black chains to her headboard. Hot tears flowed down her face as he man kneeled behind her and tore off her little night dress. "You truely do look delectable..." the man told her. Aneka looked back at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He threw the clothing to the floor, she clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself when suddenly she heard the doors being flung open. "Get. away. from her," another deep voice spoke. She tried to look over her shoulder to see the face who that voice belonged to but she couldn't see. Was it her parents? She heard some more noises that sounded like snarls and grunts. Then she heard a loud shriek and a thud.

More tears ran down her cheeks, she was scared, especially when she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Pl-Please, don't hurt me..." she begged. She heard somebody get on her bed, but instead of hurting her, they reached over and undid the black chains that bound her to the headboard. She squeeked when she fell face down into the pillows. She went to scramble away when she heard another voice speak her name. It was odd, that voice sounded so familiar to her... She slowly looked back to see who that voice belonged to and gasped. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "I have returned..." said Atem.

* * *

><p>As for now this will remain a one-shot, do you think I should do another chapter? R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm sorry its taken me so long to write another chapter, but now that I have a new laptop I have spellcheck now! (This doesn't mean you can troll me though) I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Forgive me<strong>

* * *

><p>Atem looked into Aneka's eyes "A-A-Atem?" she asked him, her eyes were wide with shock, surprise and... Fear. Atem pulled the bed sheet over Aneka who seemed to have had forgotten that she was naked. She suddenly realized this and squeaked, wrapping the sheet around her body multiple times. Then scooting away from Atem, she eyed him. She didn't know if it was him or not, but then she started to shake when Atem crawled up to her like a cat to its prey. Atem went up on his knees when he saw the look of fear in her eyes, he didn't like that. "Why are you afraid?" he asked her "it's okay you're safe," Aneka didn't respond, although it seemed like he was trying to protect her from something. That was when she turned to get up off of the bed and run away, only to freeze and scream when she saw the dead body of the man that attacked her. Her breathing quickened, her shaking got more violent, then suddenly the room started spinning, tears fell from her eyes, what was going on?<p>

Atem wrapped his arm around her again put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Please Aneka, calm down," he spoke softly, he then remembered something he used to do when they were little and Aneka was upset. He pulled her close and leaned into her to sing to her, but then he felt her go limp in his arms. He looked down at her only to see that she had fainted. He didn't blame her, this must've been quite a shock for her.

Atem removed his hand from her mouth and laid her down carefully. He ran his thumb over her lips. God, it was taking every ounce of strength to restrain himself from ravishing her now. The moonlight from the windows lit up her features; her lips were begging to be kissed, her hair felt silky when he ran his fingers through it, it angered him thinking about Aneka being brought harm.

Atem got up off of her bed and looked down at the man on the floor, his name was Panic. He hadn't killed him, just knocked him out, although he had been tempted to do it. How dare he try to hurt Aneka! He shuddered at the thought of her beautiful body being violated and damaged by such a monster. Panic has a reputation on preying on innocent girls and raping them before feeding; it was rumored that sometimes the girls would suffocated under his weight or that Panic would break their spine to paralyze them.

He heard Panic make a noise similar to a growl, meaning he was probably going to wake up soon. He looked back at Aneka; he couldn't just leave her here. It was more than likely that another would try to attack her. So he grabbed a large gym bag in the corner of the room and went over to her wardrobe. He grabbed some of her clothes and underwear, trying to fight off a blush in the process, and stuffed them in the bag. After putting some shoes in as well he zipped it up and put the strap that went over his shoulder around him, so he could carry Aneka.

He lifted her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her up. He took once last look around her bedroom whilst heading out onto her balcony once more. He stood up on the ledge of her balcony and jumped down. He landed gracefully like a cat, with no sound. He left Aneka's back garden, carrying her through the deserted streets, slowly parting from her old life and with every step, getting closer to her new life with him. He could only hope that she would understand why he'd taken her away. Her parents could no longer protect her and now that she had reached maturity, vampire lords from all over the world would be coming to Domino City to try to either eat her, or mate with her. He could not allow that.

As he neared the end of the street, he noticed a black cat in a tree watching them. It had a strange pendant on its collar, it looked like a cross. Atem frowned, was a vampire slayer nearby? When he reached the end of the road he stopped in front of his black Dodge Challenger and took out the keys, unlocking it. He put Aneka in the back seat and put the seatbelt around her, being careful not to wake her up as she appeared to have fallen asleep. He put her bag on the floor of the opposite seat and shut the door. Atem spun around when he heard footsteps, who could be out at this time in the morning? He checked all directions, the last thing he needed right now was to be followed. After concluding that nobody was there, he went to get into the driver's seat. Suddenly he was picked up by the back of his collar and slammed against a nearby tree. He grunted upon the impact and he was held by his throat and screeched when a cross was put in his face, he was wrong before, this slayer had been well-concealed.

"Thou child of Satan shall perish under thy hands!" The slayer declared, pulling out garlic. Atem gagged from the smell and tried to turn away. Garlic couldn't kill him, but it wasn't very pleasant for him either. The slayer started saying bible passages and Atem growled hearing the words, again, it wouldn't kill him but it wasn't very pleasant. This slayer clearly didn't know much about vampires. In a surge of adrenaline and strength Atem shoved the slayer away and kicked him in the face. The slayer threw a bible at him and Atem caught it "What was that supposed to do?" he demanded and the slayer was dumbfounded as to why it did nothing. Atem didn't wait for a reply, he kicked the slayer in the stomach and the man was flung into the road where a car hit him. Atem jumped up into a tree as the car that had run the slayer over skidded to a halt. The driver got out and ran over to the slayer.

Taking no chances Atem dashed to his car and quickly got inside. He turned on the engine and drove away from the scene. He looked into the back mirror and sighed in relief to see Aneka still sleeping. She must've been pretty tired when he was watching her, or not having a good night.

"_Stupid slayers," _Atem thought, glaring into the rear-view mirror as he saw some people coming out of their homes to see the dead slayer. Vampire slayers had always gotten on his nerves. They acted like vampires were murderous scum of the earth and that each and every one of them were evil. The majority most certainly were not. Vampires had a sense of honor and were dignified beings, whilst others were just rotten to the core. He would protect Aneka from that kind of vampire; he swore on his immortal soul that he would never let one of those vampires touch her.

Atem drove through the abandoned roads of the suburbs and into the bustling city, even at this early hour people were still out and about on the streets, coming home from nightclubs or from their late night shift. He hoped that his father would forgive him for being out so late, and more importantly, he hoped Aneka could forgive him for kidnapping her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Awake**

When Aneka opened her eyes the first thing she found was that she had a horrible headache. She rubbed her forehead and it was dark so it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. She sat up and looked around the room. She knew that she wasn't in her room anymore, so… where was she? The room seemed to have an Egyptian style about it. The furniture was made out of wood but had hints of gold in. The bed was big, a four poster with black bed sheets, purple pillow covers and a black translucent curtain hung down from the canopy, veiling the bed.

As she explored the room, Aneka noticed a mirror, it was only then she realized she was wearing a different dress! She eyed herself; the white corseted dress pushed up her breasts and complemented her hour-glass figure well. The skirt came down to her knees and she had no shoes on. She looked around to see if the person who had put her in the dress was still around. No luck. She sat down on the bed and took a few deep breaths trying to remember what happened before she was knocked out.

She recalled being on the balcony after waking from another dream about Atem…. Now she remembered! That man had attacked her and tried to rape her when he suddenly showed up and- "Thank Ra, you're awake,"

Aneka squeaked and whirled around to see who had spoken, they widened when she saw Atem. He shut the door and smiled warmly at her although Aneka didn't relax a bit. Realizing he'd kidnapped her, she began to back away from him when he walked closer until she fell on the bed. Atem fell on top of her and Aneka had the look of a scared puppy in her eyes again and he hated it. "Why… Why are you afraid of me? I don't want to hurt you," Atem told her whilst his fingers caressed her cheek "I could never hurt you…." Aneka tried to get him off of her by putting her hands on his chest and pushing him, but he was too strong. Her breathing hitched when Atem placed kisses on her neck, a warm tingling feeling made her shiver. She had never felt these feelings before; his kisses on her neck and collarbone were driving her crazy. She wanted to push him away yet at the same time she wanted to pull him closer. They had only just been re-united and already she shamefully wanted him to rip their clothes off in a fit of passion.

Atem couldn't control himself. He had only wanted to see if she was awake but as soon as he saw her… something sparked inside him. Perhaps it had been that fearful look in her eye, or that he hadn't touched her in so long… Whatever the case was, he couldn't resist her. The taste of her skin, her smell, it intoxicated him. He was trying hard not to bite her, but failing as he felt his fangs growing. Then her scent changed… she was afraid of him. Atem balanced himself on his forearms and looked down at her. Aneka was trembling; petrified that he would bite down on her neck and suck her sweet blood, and the way he was holding her, he was bruising her and having been nearly raped only a few hours ago… was it any wonder the passion had turned to fear?

Aneka finally managed to shove him off, Atem stumbled back and Aneka scooted up the bed.

"Atem what the hell are you doing?" Aneka squeaked her eyes wide and she was trembling a little.

"Aneka I-"Atem was cut off by her

"Where am I?" Aneka demanded

"Aneka-"

"You kidnapped me didn't you?"

"An-"

"Why did you-"Aneka was cut off when Atem crawled up the bed to her, eyeing her body like a predator looks at their prey. The vampire licked his lips and the maiden blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Aneka asked innocently. Atem's eyes settled on hers, he could feel the fear, the confusion and… the longing. He couldn't think, he was practically on top of her now and she gazed up at him, it was as if she could feel his desire. Atem lowered himself down and pressed his body gently to her; Aneka had to bite back a moan. Atem's hot body felt so pressed to her thinly clad one. They were lost in each other's eyes; having only been re-united hours ago old feelings were coming to light, and consuming both of them in the passionate flame that it had sparked. "Atem-" Aneka was silenced by the dark angel above her when he put a finger to her lips. His eyes widened a little when she took it into her mouth and sucked it. Well that was different.

Atem's imagination went wild, imagining it was something else inside her mouth instead of his finger. "Aneka…" Atem whispered his voice huskier than usual. Aneka moaned around his finger hearing the way her name rolled off his tongue in his beautiful rich voice. Atem pulled his finger out of her mouth and pressed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Aneka had longed to taste his lips, as had Atem, their roles had kept them apart but now there was nothing to stop them. They were free.

The kiss was slow and sensuous; Atem's skin tingled when she touched him. Her fingers entangled in his hair and he moaned into the kiss. He coaxed her lips to part and slid his tongue inside her wet cavern, their tongues started to battle erotically in their throws of passion. They had to pull away when they needed air. Aneka opened her eyes; they were as dark as the night sky and were a window into her soul. "Atem…" she whispered and he leaned in again to plant kisses up and down her neck. Atem couldn't care less about the laws of the Twilight Maiden; Aneka was his and his alone.


End file.
